


Weight of the World

by SatanDaddy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Depressed Stiles Stilinski, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Overdose, Sad Ending, Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanDaddy/pseuds/SatanDaddy
Summary: Stiles sat on his bed, the handful of pills a heavy weight in his hand....He threw his head back, swallowing the pills and waited for his death, a peaceful smile on his face.In the distance, a banshee's scream rang out, his name on her lips.
Kudos: 109





	Weight of the World

Stiles sat on his bed, the handful of pills a heavy weight in his hand.

He'd already decided to do it. To take his own life.

In his mind, it was the best solution. The  _ only  _ solution.

He'd made sure his father wasn't home and that Scott was busy with Kira so he wouldn't be interrupted.

So that he'd be gone by the time his father found him.

And he was finally happy. He could finally be at peace. Be rid of the constant pain and guilt over his mother and the Nogitsune. Allison, Aiden and even Donovan.

It was all too much to live with.

And now he wouldn't have to.

He threw his head back, swallowing the pills and waited for his death, a peaceful smile on his face.

In the distance, a banshee's scream rang out, his name on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated. I changed my name from it-started-out-as-a-feeling to Sir_eggy. :)


End file.
